


Linchpin

by tiny_maus_boots



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_maus_boots/pseuds/tiny_maus_boots
Summary: I know I know. Here I am with the start of something else entirely instead of finishing all the other 2734387423 other open projects I have. But this is for Kate’s bday, albeit a few days early.Happy Birthday Workplace Proximity Acquaintance. @smolletts
Relationships: Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Linchpin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aserenitatum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/gifts).



> I know I know. Here I am with the start of something else entirely instead of finishing all the other 2734387423 other open projects I have. But this is for Kate’s bday, albeit a few days early. 
> 
> Happy Birthday Workplace Proximity Acquaintance. @smolletts

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2bql02sOBf4&feature=youtu.be](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D2bql02sOBf4%26feature%3Dyoutu.be&t=ZWY2ZDllMDYzYmEyYTI5MGM4ZjQ0OGY4ODYyNTA5NTY4ZTk4NmZiOCxNcklqdEFlMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A6-HoTGUX4PM41XyjJLPzmw&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftiny-maus-boots.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F633068059747336192%2Flinchpin&m=1&ts=1603793310)

* * *

01\. 

“Mind if I sit here?”

Aubrey looked up from the newspaper she was rereading for the second time that morning. She wasn’t that much of an avid reader of current events to have spent the time on it, but she’d been stalling. Stretching her time in the quaint Cuban bakery from her usual routine of 13 minutes to an unprecedented 39.

She had almost given up and gone on about her day, resolving herself to stop thinking about the gorgeous brunette with mile long legs and a smile that blasted right past the barrier of cool analytic thought that Aubrey managed her world through.

And here she was in the flesh, voice as soft as all the curves that Aubrey couldn’t keep her gaze from dropping to before she remembered her manners and nodded with a smooth gesture at the table between them. The other woman smiled coyly and put her drink down before slipping into the only other empty seat in the small dining area.

“Thanks. I forgot how busy this place gets at this time.”

Aubrey quirked a brief smile at that and nodded again. They had been playing a careful dance of covert glances and flirtatious smiles for months. And if she were being honest with herself it was the closest thing to dating she’d done since she left the CIA to take a position with the FBI. Though was it really dating if you were just spy banging an asset for information? There were too many thoughts suddenly crowding her brain, pulling her back to a life she didn’t want to remember and she had to give herself a slight shake to settle her focus.

“It’s gotten busier now that the hipsters have discovered it. I guess I should feel bad for hogging a table to myself every morning.”

“Nah you’re not bad. You’re here what? 15 minutes tops? Long enough to read your paper, eat a pastelito and punish yourself with a steaming cup of acid.”

It startled a laugh out of her, and Aubrey felt the sudden need to put distance between them. Her brain telling her that it was best to change her schedule, choose a new coffee shop, retreat, it was an echo from a past life of as an operator. She had to remind herself that this life didn’t require a deft and abrupt change every time the wind blew east.

“Should I be more alarmed by the fact that you’re watching me or that you think my coffee order is bad?”

“First, you’ve known for three months that I’ve been watching you. And can you blame me for having eyes? And second, this…” The woman reached out and carefully slid Aubrey’s coffee cup out of her hand and replaced it with her own. It was ridiculous, they were strangers and she had no idea if the other woman had done something to the drink. Yet she was tempted to taste it the second the warmth of the woman’s hands pressed her fingers around the new cup. “Is coffee, what you were drinking before is a sin.”

“Did you put something in this?”

She could have cursed herself for her suspicious second nature, but the brunette seemed to take in stride, head tipping back with the bubble of laughter that erupted.

“Absolutely. Two sugars.” The laugh made her own lips tug into a smile and Aubrey brought the cup up to taste the steaming liquid. The coffee was delicious of course but, in all fairness, it could have been the worst swill ever created. Aubrey couldn’t focus past the amusement in the other woman’s eyes. Her heart skipped a beat and she wondered if it was a jolt from the caffeine or the lazy smile on the brunette’s face. “So, what do you think?”

“I think I might have to change my coffee order.”

The smile grew and her heart skipped forward in double time. Definitely not the coffee. A sharp chirp broke the shared held breath between them, and Aubrey reached into the inner pocket of her jacket. She pulled her phone out and glanced at the display with a disappointed sigh.

“Time to go?”

Aubrey raised her head at the question, thumb already pressing the sleep button to black the screen out before it was seen. The woman raised a brow but didn’t ask any questions. It was different. There were always questions, and with questions came demands, and with demands came responsibilities. It was tiring always trying to remember what lie went with what cover, more tiring to just speak the truth of her life.

“Unfortunately. Duty calls so I had better…”

“Sure, I have a date to get ready for anyway.”

It was early for a date and it piqued her own curiosity and something else. Something deeper than her reflexive need to know everything about all the players in the game. Disappointment echoed through her and she knew it was silly. They weren’t a couple; they didn’t even know each other. A few months of watching each across a crowded room didn’t a relationship make. And yet… Aubrey offered a polite but blank smile and a short nod.

“I hope your date has something special planned.”

The woman stood, everything in her body suggesting so much more than a casual flirt between strangers. She leaned over and took one of the napkins that Aubrey had neatly stacked and piled on the table. Her smile turned sultry as she produced a pen, she clicked it and scribbled something before sliding it toward the blonde.

“Guess we’ll find out when you pick me up.”

Aubrey sat back in her chair as she pulled the napkin closer. It was just an address and a time. 8 pm sharp. She raised a brow but couldn’t force the smile from her face. In another place, in another time, she would have agreed and disappeared long before there was time to make a connection let alone have a date. Maybe it was time to try things differently, this was after all, her only life to lead now.

“You know I don’t normally go out with strange women. Especially when I don’t know their names.”

“My name is Stacie.” Something flitted through the gold flecked green eyes, her smile turning bemused for just a breath of a second. Stacie gave an amused half chuckle and pointed at the coffee cup. “And we’re not strangers. I bought you coffee.”

Aubrey looked down at the cup and back up, but the tall woman was already halfway to the door. She stopped to toss a smirk over her shoulder at the blonde and Aubrey felt that surprising surge of adrenaline pump through her, kicking her heart into overdrive.

“Oh Posen…you are in trouble.”

  
—-

“So how was that for a first date?”

“Hm. Does it count as a first date when we’ve been having coffee together every morning for months?”

Aubrey laughed and tucked her hands into the pockets of her slacks. It’d been a weird day in the office, her mind too scattered to focus on the current killer du jour. It wasn’t like her and her partner, Swanson, was all too happy to point it out. But planning out a date at the last minute had thrown her off kilter and she’d spent more time thinking about that than her job. She had to rely on something familiar and more personal instead of a perfectly planned event.

“Considering the first time we spoke was this morning I’m going to say yes.”

“Definitely a treat. I don’t know if I’m more impressed by your mastery of Latin dance or your flawless Spanish. Where’d you learn?”

“I picked up a little here and there.” It was vague and she knew it but how did you tell a date that you learned it during 18 months under cover in Belize?

“Very mysterious.”

“You say that like you aren’t intrigued.”

The tall woman at her side laughed and slid an arm through hers and Aubrey’s muscles twitched reflexively when the movement blocked access to the gun holstered under her arm. Her neck and shoulders bunched with tension as Stacie looked at her with raised a brow when she felt the hard edge of the grip.

“Is that a gun in your suit or are you just happy to see me?”

“You’re not even a little surprised are you?” Stacie smiled and Aubrey felt the world drop out from under her. She only knew she was on solid ground because the other woman never once faltered in her stride. “About the gun I mean.”

“Should I be? Everything about you screams cop.”

Aubrey gasped lightly at that. “It does not!”

The brunette snorted and gestured vaguely at Aubrey. “Baby, you’re wearing that suit like it’s your superhero costume. Understated make up, hair up in a stylish yet no nonsense hairdo, no jewelry save a watch. My guess is you’re trying to convince yourself and everyone else that this who you are.”

It was too much truth in one statement and gravity hit, weighting her down from her gut. Aubrey cleared her throat and raised a shoulder in a half shrug, playing it off casually despite the fact that it was anything but casual conversation to her. The knot in her shoulder tightened even more and she rolled her neck trying to loosen it.

“You don’t think this is who I am?”

Stacie stopped them in front of an apartment building and stood facing her. Their eyes met and she felt seen. No. Not just seen, exposed. Stacie was reading her as easily as she read every suspect to ever sit in her interrogation room.

“That watch you wear? It’s expensive and has more complications on it than gauges in the cockpit of a 747. I bet it cost at least seven grand and don’t get me started on those shoes.”

“Eight not that it matters.” Aubrey looked down then frowned at her date. “What’s wrong with my shoes?”

“Nothing. But they’re as high end as the watch on your wrist and I don’t recall Ferragamo pumps being standard issue to cops.”

“Well, Federal Agents get a bigger budget, so…”

Stacie narrowed her eyes slightly, her smile turning knowing and Aubrey reached up to rub her neck and shoulder to ease the tightness there. She was uncomfortable being laid so bare to a stranger. It had been too long since someone could see past whatever façade she put up.

“You’re not just a Fed. Why don’t you want anyone to see who you are, Aubrey?”

“Well that’s a conversation for a second date.”

Stacie’s grin changed, going soft and coy at the prospect of another date they both already knew would happen. As uncomfortable as Stacie made her, as exposed as she felt…she kind of liked it. Liked that she couldn’t hide who she was inside, somehow that made it all the more real to her. If this was the only life she had to lead she didn’t want to do it alone. Maybe now it was time for her to let go of the habits she already knew led to nothing but brief entanglements that ended up meaning less than nothing.

“You know you’ve been nursing that shoulder half the night.”

“It’s nothing, just a tweaked muscle.”

Stacie stared at her a moment longer and stepped in close, her hand trailing along the lapel of Aubrey’s blazer. Her heart stuttered and sped into overdrive when the brunette’s full lips twitched into a smile that said she knew so many things Aubrey couldn’t even begin to fathom to guess.

“Ah, well. You _do_ know that I’m a licensed massage therapist. I could totally help you out with your kink.” Aubrey’s laugh tumbled out at the teasing waggle of eyebrows. “No but for serious. Come up. I promise to find all your sore spots.”

There was a hint of something just under the surface but she couldn’t put her finger on it. And maybe before that would have been enough of a red flag to make her take a pass but there was something in the other woman’s eyes that called to her like a siren song. Desire coiled low in her gut and Aubrey nodded her agreement. Stacie took her by the hand and led her up the stairs into the large brick front building.

“Nice place, how long have you been here?”

“Not long, just a few months.”

Aubrey nodded distractedly at that as Stacie casually flung her long hair over a shoulder. She was barely aware of the woman unlocking the door, too caught up in the light scent of her perfume and the soft expanse of neck that dipped delicately at her collarbone.

The first-floor apartment was larger than she expected with splashes of bright color against the backdrop of a soothing gray on the walls and furniture. The blonde’s eyes darted everywhere, internally cataloguing everything she saw and its placement in the room. The lock clicking behind her seemed so loud in the quiet, dim interior of the apartment.

“Can I get you something to drink?”

She gave a slight shake of her head. “I’m good.”

“Except for that shoulder that has you looking like Quasimodo.” Both brows shot up and Stacie laughed playfully before taking her hand once more. “C’mon, let me show you the way.”

“Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly…”

She couldn’t ignore the slight tingle of anticipation that skittered down her spine and Aubrey’s voice came out a soft rasp as she blindly followed the other woman into a smaller room that she used for treating her clients. Stacie moved to a linen closet and pulled out a bath sheet sized towel to set on the massage table. Her gaze trailed up Aubrey’s body and lingered for a few seconds before she turned away to turn on the aroma therapy diffuser.

“There is a hanger behind the screen for your clothes. Just come on out when you’re ready. I won’t peek. Much.”

If Stacie expected her to be shy, she was mistaken. Aubrey had lost any shame in her body during the early days of her career when she’d had to learn that nudity and sex were less important than keeping your cover. The screen was an unnecessary attempt to preserve modesty and Aubrey didn’t think twice about peeling off the layers of her Special Agent costume where she stood.

The sound of her slacks dropping to the ground caught Stacie’s attention and she turned, her lips pursed into a surprised little ‘o’ as she took in every inch of the blonde. Aubrey smirked and settled face down on the table, all the muscles in her body jumping with the weight of tension in the air. A finger trailed along her spine in a gentle caress making her back twitch in warning at a danger her mind couldn’t quite perceive.

Long fingered hands flattened over her shoulders and back down her back spreading warm oil over her skin with practiced ease. It wasn’t the first time that day that she thought she was in trouble, but it was less and less alarming the lower those masterful hands roamed. Maybe Stacie was dangerous for her…but what girl didn’t like a little danger?

Stacie gave a low chuckle as her hands slid over Aubrey’s hip to trail down the back of a toned thigh. “Oh…I think I am going to be in all the right kinda trouble.”

Well. At least she wasn’t the only one.


End file.
